


Le plus chanceux

by Satanders



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Morty Smith, Creampie, Cumplay, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Tender Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Les autres Morties n'ont qu'un seul Rick, et c'est ce qui les rend malheureux.Morty l'avocat en a six. Il fait vraiment parti des plus chanceux.
Relationships: Council of Ricks/Lawyer Morty (Rick and Morty), Maximums Rickimus/Lawyer Morty, Quantum Rick/Lawyer Morty, Rick Prime/Lawyer Morty, Ricktiminus Sanchezimunius/Lawyer Morty, Riq IV/Lawyer Morty, Zeta Alpha Rick/Lawyer Morty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Le plus chanceux

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic reprend un personnage de Morty apparaissant dans le premier épisode de la saison 3 "The Rickshank Redemption". Elle se situe donc avant l'action de cet épisode

Il est mignon mais il n'en a pas conscience. Il vit à la Citadelle depuis si longtemps qu'il a l'impression d'y être né.

Il ne se souvient ni de son père, ni de sa mère – il ne se souvient même pas qu'il avait une sœur.

Ce n'est pas très important. Il n'est pas malheureux. Il passe beaucoup de temps à s'amuser, tout seul ou avec d'autres Morties. Il aime bien regarder des séries télévisées avec des avocats, comme Better Call Rick ou The Good Morty. Sa passion est de collectionner des pogs, d'ailleurs il est membre d'un club très select – comptant seulement cinq membres : lui-même, Morty débraillé, Morty au t-shirt violet, mortaion Morty et super fan Rick, qui était le seul Rick de la bande – qui s'échange des pogs et font des batailles.

Morty l'avocat a le béguin pour mortaion Morty mais il n'osera jamais lui avouer. Il se contente de rougir et de balbutier quand mortaion Morty flirte avec lui pour obtenir plus de pogs, tout en louchant ostensiblement sur ses seins.

Le conseil des Ricks apprécie énormément Morty l'avocat, et c'est sans doute ce qui lui fait le plus plaisir. Quand il était à l'école des Morties, on ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne valait rien sans un Rick, et aujourd'hui il a six Ricks pour lui tout seul. Des Ricks qui lui payent un magnifique loft et toutes les consoles de jeu qu'il peut souhaiter. Ils l'emmènent dans des super restaurants, parfois ils vont manger des glaces ensemble, ou à une projection privée du dernier Jan Vincent, ou à Rickland, un parc d'attraction gigantesque avec les manèges les plus déjantés.

Même son travail est intéressant. Morty l'avocat joue un rôle, comme dans ses séries préférées, sauf que lui, il a le droit de danser et de chanter. Ses Ricks aiment beaucoup ça quand il jette ses papiers en l'air en faisant des pirouettes – Morty l'avocat s'est beaucoup entraîné, il sait faire plusieurs pirouettes d'affilé sans vomir !

Ses Ricks l'adorent et ils savent le montrer. Chacun à leur façon, ils le baisent avec passion. Ce n'est pas rare qu'ils finissent la semaine par un petit gang-bang bien organisé.

Morty l'avocat les a déjà vu procéder à des shifumi pour désigner qui passera en premier. Les gagnants sont souvent Zeta Alpha, Rick Prime ou Ricktiminus Sanchezimunius, qui sont les plus doués à ce jeu apparemment. Riq IV est souvent dernier, ce qui l'énerve toujours au plus haut point, et il arrive qu'il déclenche une dispute pour tenter de renégocier l'ordre de passation.

Riq est celui que Morty l'avocat aime le moins. Tous ses Ricks le cajolent et le rassurent quand il en a besoin, mais chez Riq IV, parfois, cela sonne faux.

Parfois, Morty l'avocat, dans ses moments de déprime, se demande s'il n'est pas simplement le moins bons comédiens d'eux six.

En tout cas, ce soir, Riq est déclaré dernier, et bien qu'il fasse un peu la gueule, il ne proteste pas. Ainsi Morty n'a pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps et s'empresse de se déshabiller, tandis que les Ricks se débarrassent de leur tunique.

Morty a tellement hâte de les toucher qu'il s'agenouille au milieu d'eux en tendant les mains, saisissant les bites à sa portée pour les aider à durcir.

« Est-ce que tu peux la lécher, Morty ? », réclame Maximums Rickimus avec hésitation.

Morty l'avocat est plus que ravi d'obtempérer, et il lape la queue déjà durcie de Rickimus sur toute la longueur, tout en gardant une main ferme sur la verge de Quantum Rick, qui mouille déjà à profusion. Les pénis des autres membres du conseils se pressent contre ses joues, ses cheveux, ils veulent tous un peu de son attention mais il n'a hélas que deux mains et une seule bouche.

Par conséquent, et avant que ses Ricks ne commencent à se chamailler, Morty l'avocat se lève et rejoint le lit. Il récupère un oreiller qu'il blottit sous sa poitrine en relevant les fesses, cuisses écartées – il sait comment Ricktiminus Sanchezimunius le préfère.

En effet, Ricktiminus se pourlèche déjà les babines à la vue de ce petit cul. Il vient s'agenouiller derrière lui et plonge le nez dans la raie soigneusement épilée afin de venir embrasser le petit orifice palpitant.

Morty l'avocat est aux anges. Il aime les feuilles de roses de Ricktiminus, qui semble apprécier ça tout autant que lui. Sa langue commence à lécher le long de sa raie, de l'anus au périnée, tandis que ses doigts écartent bien ses fesses. Sa moustache chatouille la chair sensible, excitant davantage Morty qui retient à grand-peine ses gémissements. C'est toujours un peu embarrassant de se faire prendre devant des spectateurs qui se paluchent mais Morty l'avocat est habitué, et il sait qu'aucun de ses Ricks ne lui en voudra de prendre du plaisir.

Maximums Rickimus se joint à eux en venant se placer face aux jeune homme, lui offrant sa queue à sucer. Morty embouche le gland avec enthousiasme pendant que Ricktiminus trace les contours de son orifice afin d'y enfiler la pointe de sa langue.

Morty l'avocat essaye de se concentrer. Il tète un peu la bite de Max en massant doucement ses testicules – il sait combien il aime ça. Max ferme les yeux et sa main vient caresser la tête de Morty l'avocat.

Ce dernier ronronne, il sort le gland de sa bouche pour venir enrouler sa langue sur la longueur, produisant un maximum de salive pour la rendre bien glissante.

De la salive, il y en a entre ses fesses. Ricktiminus alterne entre sa langue et ses doigts dans son anus, lui ouvrant peu à peu le cul pour le préparer à ce qui va venir ensuite. Morty l'avocat sent la salive dégouliner dans sa raie et sur son périnée. Il bande si fort que la friction contre le lit l'électrise, alors il tente de ne pas bouger, pour éviter de jouir trop vite.

Il voudrait jouir analement d'abord, mais il n'est pas sûr d'y arriver. La technique de Ricktiminus est incroyable, mais sa langue ne va pas assez loin et ses doigts ne sont pas assez lubrifiés, l'anus de Morty l'avocat est trop tendu.

Heureusement, Quantum Rick revient avec du poppers. Il en donne à Morty, tout en profitant de l'intervention pour glisser ses longs doigts arachnéens dans sa bouche pour les lui faire sucer. Mais Maximums le repousse, ce n'est pas encore son tour.

Le cœur de Morty l'avocat tambourine à toute allure, il l'entend battre dans ses oreilles.

Les doigts de Ricktiminus s'enfile jusqu'à la dernière phalange dans son cul étroit mais tendre. Il sait reconnaître lesquels : ce sont le majeur et l'index.

Puis la langue de Ricktiminus revient à l'assaut, et Morty l'avocat lâche un long râle de bien-être, avant de revenir à la queue de Max qui attendait sagement qu'il reprenne sa fellation.

Pour le remercier, Morty le pompe avec vigueur, en le regardant par en-dessous, et c'est sans surprise que Maximums jouit dans sa bouche. Ils aiment tous finir à l'intérieur, c'est un point commun qu'ont tous les Ricks que Morty l'avocat a connu – le Conseil n'a pas toujours compté ces six membres-là. Il y en a eu d'autres. Mais l'attachement de Morty l'avocat est une chose éphémère, et il a oublié leurs noms.

Il s'essuie les babines – avale le sperme, docilement – et Max prend le temps de lui caresser gentiment la tête en l'appelant un très bon garçon. Morty l'avocat est ravi, il dit à Max qu'il l'aime et ce dernier sourit, avant de quitter le lit.

Ricktiminus s'est relevé, et tout en doigtant le cul de Morty d'une main, il se branle de l'autre. Un jet de sperme atterrit sur les fesses soyeuses du jeune homme, laissant ce dernier un peu frustré lorsque Ricktiminus retire ses doigts.

C'est au tour de Rick Prime. Rick Prime est un amant exigeant, et il essuie soigneusement les fesses de Morty, ainsi que le bas de son dos, avec une lingette hygiénique, avant de le doigter avec du lubrifiant, ce pour quoi Morty lui est reconnaissant, car la salive, en dépit de sa quantité, manquait de vicosité.

Les gestes de Prime sont efficients, car d'eux tous, il est celui qui a le meilleur esprit pratique – ce qui le rend parfois assez froid. Prime est l'un des Ricks que Morty l'avocat aime le moins, cependant il ne peut nier qu'il est très doué pour faire monter son excitation et son désir. Il sait exactement quel angle adopter pour glisser ses doigts en lui et toucher sa prostate. C'est d'ailleurs lui le premier à avoir fait découvrir à Morty les joies du sexe anal.

Toujours sous l'effet du poppers, Morty l'avocat s'ouvre aisément à la pénétration, son anus avalant trois doigts sans grande difficulté. Il a hâte, et il tressaille lorsqu'enfin Prime retire ses doigts pour lui monter dessus. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et glisse une main sous son ventre pour venir caresser sa petite queue. En effet, Prime a aussi cette habitude curieuse d'aimer lui tripoter les parties pendant qu'il le chevauche. C'est souvent trop stimulant pour Morty l'avocat, mais c'est aussi pour ça que Prime semble apprécier cette pratique.

Son gland force l'entrée tandis que ses lèvres embrassent religieusement le jeune homme sur l'épaule. Sa verge s'enfourne peu à peu dans le petit cul accueillant pendant que ses doigts pincent le gland non-décalotté de Morty, le faisant couiner dans son oreiller.

Puis il appuie vigoureusement son bassin contre le postérieur moelleux, laissant Morty l'avocat s'acclimater à la présence de son énorme chibre dans son petit cul.

Les Ricks sont généralement bien dotés par la Nature et même si le derrière de Morty l'avocat a connu bien des aventures, c'est toujours très impressionnant de sentir quelque chose d'aussi volumineux lui combler l'arrière-train. Il a le sentiment de le sentir jusque dans son ventre, juste sous le nombril. Il craint presque qu'un coup de rein trop brutal ne lui perce le bide.

Heureusement, Prime est plutôt doux, et quand il se met à bouger enfin, c'est avec un rythme lent, aidé par le lubrifiant qui échauffe sa rondelle timide qui s'élargit à mesure que les va-et-vient deviennent réguliers.

Prime est comme une horloge parfaitement réglée, et ses mouvements de balancier berce Morty vers l'orgasme. Sa petite bite et ses minuscules testicules sont un jouet dans la main large de son amants, qui les fait rouler entre ses doigts, qui tord la verge raidie et tire sur les bourses. Mais Morty l'avocat prend trop de plaisir pour y faire attention. Son anus se resserre brusquement lorsqu'il jouit, et tout son corps se met à trembler.

Prime souffle contre lui, et poursuit sa besogne. Morty l'avocat n'en peut plus, il veut que ça s'arrête maintenant, car la stimulation de son pénis, en plus du sexe de Prime qui force son anus rétracté, lui sont pénibles. Toutefois, Rick Prime finit par jouir rapidement, déversant son sperme dans le préservatif qu'il avait pris soin d'enfiler.

Lorsqu'il se retire, Morty peut à nouveau respirer. Quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues, et il sent l'air qui le traverse par le trou béant de son anus défoncé.

C'est alors que Zeta Alpha Rick monte sur le lit. Il touche gentiment le visage de Morty pour effacer ses larmes et ce dernier sourit, appuyant sa joue sur sa main.

Zeta Alpha n'aime pas les gang-bangs. Il préfère faire l'amour à l'abri des regards indiscrets et les moments privilégiés d'intimité partagée. Morty l'avocat aime les gang-bangs mais il ne peut nier que le soupçon de romantisme dont Zeta Alpha fait preuve ne le laisse pas indifférent.

Celui-ci s'allonge à ses côtés et lui demande si ça va. Prime, qui a quitté le lit pour aller jeter le préservatif usagé, lui répond vertement qu'il n'est pas une brute.

Zeta Alpha ne répond rien mais masse doucement les reins de Morty en déposant des baisers sur son visage.

Dans leur dos, Riq IV émet un reniflement méprisant, mais ses yeux brillent de convoitise pendant qu'il se masturbe avec langueur – à côté de lui, Quantum et Maximums, qui a regagné son érection, font de même. Ricktiminus est parti chercher à boire et à manger pour quand ils auront fini, et Prime se rhabille et ramasse les vêtements éparpillés au sol pour les plier soigneusement sur une chaise.

Morty l'avocat se penche vers Zeta et appose le sceau de sa bouche sur la sienne. Il aime le geignement que Zeta laisse échapper, ainsi que le contact de ses mains, de son corps qui vient se presser contre le sien.

Ils roulent sur le lit et Morty se retrouve sur le dos tandis que Zeta rejette l'oreiller qui les gênait. Il écarte les cuisses de Morty et descend. Il prend sa petite queue dans sa bouche pour lui redonner de la vigueur, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile car Morty est très sensible à ce type de gâterie. Il mouille rapidement et Zeta récupère la substance sur sa langue pour remonter et la lui faire goûter.

Ce n'est pas ce que Morty l'avocat préfère mais il aime les baisers passionnés de Zeta, il goûte sans rechigner à son liquide séminal en entourant le cou de Zeta avec ses bras.

Genoux repliés, il ouvre grand les cuisses afin de permettre à Zeta de trouver son anus plus facilement. Ce dernier lui agrippe le dessous des cuisses et guide maladroitement son membre entre ses fesses.

Il le pénètre lentement, tout comme Prime avant lui, mais en regardant Morty dans les yeux, et c'est ce qui gêne le plus le jeune homme, cette intimité et cette tendresse amoureuse. Morty l'avocat a le cœur ému par ce type de comportement et cela ne fait que lui rappeler la situation, ce qui le met alors dans l'embarras.

Baiser devant des spectateurs est gênant. Mais les démonstrations d'amour le sont encore plus.

Pourtant son plaisir en est décuplé, et lorsque Zéta frappe son derrière avec son bassin, Morty l'avocat renverse la tête en arrière en couinant.

Il n'osera jamais l'avouer mais le missionnaire est sa position préférée. Zeta est très lent, il prend vraiment son temps, au grand dam de Quantum Rick et Riq IV, qui attendent toujours leur tour. Mais durant une brève période, Morty oublie qu'il a encore deux amants à satisfaire. Il se perd dans sa propre satisfaction, et il crie son extase à chaque fois que Zeta tape dans sa prostate.

L'étreinte est sensuelle, elle est parfaite, et Morty l'avocat ne tarde pas à jouir du cul à nouveau. Zeta, gentleman jusqu'au bout, se retire immédiatement pour ne pas lui imposer l'inconfort de sa présence en lui une fois la jouissance passée – et il se branle au dessus de lui, jusqu'à éjaculer en longues traînées de foutre sur le ventre bombé de son jeune amant.

Il l'embrasse une dernière fois, sur le front, puis s'éclipse.

C'est au tour de Quantum Rick de s'aventurer sur le lit et il sourit largement, la bite raide comme un piquet contre son ventre. C'est le moins patient en matière de sexe, et Morty l'avocat a conscience que ça devait être dur pour lui d'attendre, car il est éjaculateur précoce. Il sait qu'il doit donc faire attention quand il le stimule et il tend une main tremblante – encore sous le coup de l'orgasme retentissant qu'il a subi quelques minutes plus tôt – mais Quantum le repousse lentement.

\- Je préférerais...ta bouche, si ça te va ?, demande-t-il avec envie.

Morty l'avocat esquisse un sourire malicieux et se rallonge, invitant Quantum à venir s'asseoir sur sa poitrine. Ce dernier suit ses instructions, et glisse lentement sa verge dure entre les lèvres serrées du garçon, qui a ramené l'oreiller sous sa nuque pour plus de confort.

Il engouffre la bite comme un pro et la laisse naturellement glisser jusque dans sa gorge. Il fixe Quantum dans les yeux et celui-ci gémit en grimaçant, contenant avec effort son plaisir. Il se penche pour s'appuyer sur ses bras, et commence à baiser la bouche et la gorge de Morty l'avocat.

Sa queue est gigantesque et plus d'une fois, Morty l'avocat manque de s'étouffer, mais Quantum est à l'écoute et se retire toujours à temps pour laisser son jeune amant respirer convenablement. Cela encourage davantage Morty, qui tient à le faire jouir aussi fort que possible, bien au fond de sa gorge, comme il sait que Quantum aime.

Il glisse sa main sur son ventre couvert de sperme et en enduit ses doigts, qu'il vient poser sur la rosette de Quantum. Ce dernier, haletant, ne dit rien, acquiesçant silencieusement à cette pratique qu'il apprécie, parfois même de la part d'autres Ricks du Conseil.

Morty l'avocat enfile ses petits doigts fins dans le rectum distendu de son aîné, farfouillant avidement à l'intérieur pendant que le chibre de Quantum lui ramone la gorge de plus en plus vite.

Il ne tarde pas à exploser, pressant ses burnes contre le menton fragile du jeune homme. Elles tressaillirent et se vidèrent complètement et en grande quantité. Son anus se referme comme un étau sur les doigts de Morty, avant de se rouvrir progressivement lorsqu'il a terminé.

Après avoir jouit avec une telle intensité, Quantum Rick se laisse tomber sur le côté, dégageant la gorge de Morty l'avocat, qui reprend de profondes goulées d'air en haletant. Quantum a les yeux révulsés à côté de lui et s'évanouit.

\- Tch, petite nature !

Il ne reste plus que Riq IV, celui que Morty l'avocat redoute toujours le plus. Les autres Ricks sont quelquefois obligés de lui dire d'être moins brutal, sinon ils ne pourraient pas passer après lui sans faire du mal à leur Morty.

Mais puisque aujourd'hui, il est dernier, il n'a pas à se contenir et c'est ce qui effraie un peu Morty l'avocat.

\- N'oublie pas ce que tu as promis, siffle Max tandis que Riq monte sur le lit avec un sourire prédateur qui n'augure rien de bon.

\- C'est bon, murmure Riq. Mais ce n'est plus un bébé...

Il prend le menton de Morty l'avocat.

\- N'est-ce pas Mooooooeurghty ?

Son rôt a l'odeur de l'alcool et des épices dont il faisait commerce dans sa dimension. Riq IV est le membre du Conseil qui a mené la vie la plus difficile et cela se ressent dans son caractère. Il est arrivé, en de rares occasions, qu'il confie à Morty certaines de ses expériences passées dans la rue, la violence au quotidien en grandissant, la drogue et la prostitution pour parvenir à faire des études, mais qui, à la longue, avait fini par gâcher son potentiel.

Morty l'avocat a un peu de sympathie pour son parcours, mais il reste néanmoins méfiant devant ce qu'il considère comme un cruel manque d'empathie et une tendance au sadisme de la part de Riq IV.

Ce dernier remarque sa réticence à répondre et ses traits s'adoucissent un peu.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?, demande-t-il gravement.

Morty l'avocat médite la question. Il n'a pas jouit depuis Zeta et la fellation à Quantum l'a à nouveau excité. De plus, en dépit de sa brusquerie, Riq n'est pas mauvais amant, et s'il est le Rick du Conseil dont Morty l'avocat est le moins proche – car souvent trop occupé pour passer du temps ensemble, apparemment – il n'en demeure pas moins attentionné à son égard et c'est à lui que Morty l'avocat doit sa place parmi eux, car il a été celui à l'avoir remarqué parmi les autres Mortys.

\- Si, déclare le jeune homme en roulant sur le ventre.

Riq ne tarde pas à le grimper comme un chien sur une femelle. Son empressement est palpable, et sa queue raidie vient immédiatement se blottir entre les fesses souples de Morty, prête à le transpercer en un instant.

Riq vient le mordiller dans le cou et Morty sait qu'il a envie de le mordre pour de bon, pourtant il se retient. Le jeune homme commence à se réchauffer à son contact et ondule des reins contre le lit, frottant sa demi-molle contre le drap.

A côté d'eux, Quantum reprend peu à peu connaissance en grognant.

Riq en profite pour s'enfoncer d'un coup de rein brutal dans le cul lubrifié de son Morty.

Celui-ci laisse retomber son visage dans l'oreiller pour y crier tout son saoul, mais c'est plus de la surprise que de la douleur à ce stade – il a reçu tellement dans le cul ce soir que la bite de Riq IV passe comme une lettre à la poste.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ?, halète Riq entre deux coups de butoir. Tu aimes te la prendre dans le cul !

Riq est toujours un bavard au lit. Quelque chose que Morty l'avocat n'aime pas spécialement, mais ça ne le dérange pas.

\- Ton cul est serré comme une pucelle, souffle Riq IV à son oreille. On ne dirait pas que tu viens de te taper cinq gars.

Ses doigts noueux viennent pincer les tétons de Morty l'avocat avec les ongles. Le jeune homme lâche un sanglot, un frémissement électrique lui agaçant les nerfs, entre peine et plaisir.

\- Saaaaaalope, murmure Riq en l'écrasant sous son poids, le pieu planté dans son derrière. Dis-le que t'es une salope.

\- Riq !, l'admoneste Quantum qui les observe de près en se masturbant vigoureusement.

Riq IV n'insiste pas, fusillant du regard Quantum en accélérant la cadence. Morty l'avocat rebondit sur le matelas comme une poupée de son, et sa sueur perle, se mélange à la salive qui coule de sa bouche ouverte, à la sueur de son amant qui le serre, le pince, le griffe et l'embrasse, et le besogne si fort qu'ils sont presque au bord du lit à force de glisser en avant.

Riq IV lui appuie sur les omoplates en se redressant et lui bourre le cul à fond, ses épais poils pubiens venant chatouiller la raie rougie et sensible du jeune homme.

Ses lourdes testicules frémissent et il éjacule longuement, dans un râle d'extase, fourrant sa semence bien au fond du rectum de Morty l'avocat, laissé intact jusque là.

Il se retire et retourne Morty comme une crêpe sur le dos, afin de plonger entre ses cuisses pour sucer sa verge tendue. Il lui pompe le dard jusqu'à ce que Morty l'avocat jouisse à son tour. Il recrache le foutre dans sa main et s'essuie sur Quantum qui pousse un cri offusqué, ce qui fait naître un sourire narquois chez Riq IV.

Prime apporte des serviettes chaudes à Morty pour l'aider à se nettoyer, tandis que Ricktiminus Sanchezimunius revient enfin, les bras chargés de sacs de fritures et de boissons qu'il est allé acheté au restaurant. Maximums Rickimus lui prend une bouteille d'eau qu'il s'empresse de boire – c'est bien le seul Rick qui accepte de boire de l'eau. Pour le reste, il s'agit de canettes de bière et les Ricks se les distribuent pendant que Zeta Alpha Rick enlace Morty l'avocat en apportant une barre chocolatée à ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?, fait Riq sans le regarder.

Morty l'avocat met un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'adresse à lui. Il avale sa bouchée et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi je serais fâché ?

\- Pour rien, grogne aussitôt Riq en se levant.

\- Super partie de jambes en l'air, s'exclame Quantum. Tu as été génial Morty.

Le jeune homme en rougit d'aise, tandis que les autres Ricks viennent s'asseoir aussi sur le lit pour manger et discuter, tout en l'abreuvant de compliments. Ils sont plus détendus maintenant qu'ils ont tous jouis, et hormis Riq qui, pour une raison obscure, fait toujours un peu la tronche, les autres sont souriant et Morty l'avocat se sent bien, il se sent à sa place, il se sent aimé et compris.

Les autres Morties n'ont qu'un seul Rick, et c'est ce qui les rend malheureux.

Morty l'avocat en a six. Il fait vraiment parti des plus chanceux.


End file.
